


Chanyeol's Valentine Disaster

by Baekbyunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbyunny/pseuds/Baekbyunny
Summary: Chanyeol tries his best to sweep you off your feet for Valentine’s Day, but things don’t go exactly as planned….





	Chanyeol's Valentine Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this fic was for a v-day collaboration I’m doing with a group of wonderful writers. The theme was “failed Valentine dates” and I chose Chanyeol :) It’s a late Valentine’s Day gift, but oh well ^-^;;  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

You woke up in your bed, slightly freezing from the drift of the open window beside you. You were about to fall back asleep until you caught the scent of something awry in the air. _Is something burning?you think to yourself_. Your eyes immediately fly open when you hear the fire detector go off, pushing yourself off the bed, you run towards the kitchen.

“Chanyeol?” You cry out as you frantically wave the fumes of smoke out of your face. You look through the smoke and see your boyfriend wearing a frilly pink apron in the smoky haze desperately trying to open a waffle iron with some silver tongs from the top drawer. He freezes after hearing your voice and turns to look at you. 

“Y/N! You’re awake!” Quickly glancing from the blackened waffle in the waffle iron and then back to your face he tries to hide the burnt mess by putting it out of your view. “This isn’t what it looks like?” He says meekly making it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

Sighing to yourself, you ask, “What in the world are you doing? It’s only 8 A.M. and our apartment is about to go up in flames.”  
He sheepishly looks at you and replies, “I was planning on making you breakfast in bed and well,” He pauses and glances to the waffle iron on his right, “things didn’t go as planned.”

You sigh and chuckle to yourself. Looking around, you try and assess how much damage the tall giant has done to your kitchen. You see a tall wine glass filled with milk, a piece of burnt toast, and some badly chopped fruit in what looks like an outline of a gremlin on a heart-patterned tray you never knew you had.

 _Should I ask him what that’s supposed to be?_ , you refrain yourself from questioning him after looking at the downcast look on his face. You gently grab his arm and hold onto it while cupping his right cheek with your other.  
You tilt your head upward slightly to see his face, “Chanyeol, this is very sweet of you to do, but you really didn’t have to. We both know what you’re like in the kitchen without someone supervising you.”

He looks down with a gloomy look on his face, closes his eyes and sighs, “I know, but it’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted to do something special for you. You seemed a little stressed this past week so I thought I could cheer you up a little. Plus, I wanted to take a picture of the food after I was done with it and send it to Kyungsoo to show him that I CAN cook without his help.”

Laughing, you try and fix the messy strands in his curly brown hair. “Thanks for trying, honey. The sentiment was nice enough for me and I,” you pause while glancing to the clock behind him and gasp, “I’m late!” 

Letting go of his arm, you rush to the bathroom and prepare yourself for work. After putting on your usual formal attire for work, you come running back out to see him wearing a pair of pink rubber gloves scrubbing pieces of badly burned waffle batter off the waffle iron. He’s so sweet, you think and smile to yourself while rushing over to the shoe rack to put on your heels. After putting them on, you head for the door.

Realizing you’re about to leave, Chanyeol turns away from the sink, grabs a paper bag from the kitchen counter, and makes his way over to you. “Wait! Here, I made lunch for you. I swear it’s not burnt or anything.” He reassures you while handing it over to you.  


“Aw, thanks sweetie! I’ll see you tonight!” grabbing the paper bag from his hand, you quickly walk over to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. “Bye, Yeol!” you yell out to him and rush out the door while walking backwards to wave at him as you slowly make your way to the car.  


“Bye, love you!” he yells out, waving back to you as he watches you from the door of your apartment. “Love you too!” You yell back, smiling to yourself while walking to your car.

You and Chanyeol have been dating for the past year and a half and it’s been wonderful. Sure you had some small arguments on things like what to watch on Netflix or who should wash the dishes or do the laundry, but you guys never had any big fights so things never got too bad.  
There were some times where you both argued about the lack of time spent together considering how he had to spend most of his time at home composing songs on his computer and how you had to go and work at the office, but you both understood that your jobs were important and how much it meant to you both so those fights never lasted too long.  


You could never really stay mad at him for it anyway. Especially when you saw how his eyes would gleam and how excited he would get talking about his new songs with you. That’s why every now and then, you guys would splurge on some money you two saved up the past and take a small vacation to places like the mountains or the beach to makeup for the little time you guys had together.  
He wasn’t your first boyfriend though. You’ve been through some break ups in the past, but Chanyeol had a way where when you were with him, everything felt new and different. You never felt happier than when you were with him and you felt like he brought the best out of you. He could always make you feel better whenever you felt down and he could make you laugh so hard to the point tears were coming out of your eyes. You loved every second of your time with him, but you just wished you could actually have more time in the day to be together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon entering the office building, you push a button on the side of the wall for the elevator to come down.  


_I wonder if Chanyeol is done cleaning the kitchen_ , you think to yourself. _I hope he didn’t leave the stove on or anything._  


Before your brain could continue to think of all the disasters that might have happened in the house after you left, you see the elevator doors open and you walk inside. Right when the elevator doors are about to shut, you hear someone call out to you, “Y/N, wait up!” You immediately push the button on the left wall to open the elevator doors and see your co-worker and friend, Baekhyun, jogging to you.  


“Glad to see I’m not the only one late this time.” He says with a smile on his face. You scoff at his joke and reply, “I would have been on time if my kitchen wasn’t up in smoke this morning.” 

His eyes widen and he asks you to explain what you’re talking about and you explain the disastrous episode in the kitchen to him.  


“He really almost made your kitchen explode!” He exclaims astonished.  


“You should have seen the look on his face when I caught him trying to open the waffle iron with tongs! He looked like a kid who got caught trying to steal candy from a supermarket.” Laughing, you both make your way out of the elevator when the doors open.  


“Meet up for lunch?” He asks you.  


“Yeah, sure! I’ll see you later.” You reply.  


Giving you a thumbs up, he walks to his desk and begins to type on his computer. You walk to yours and sigh after seeing all the papers on your desk neatly lined up in a pile next to your laptop.  


_It’s gonna be a long day_ , brushing off your negative thoughts, you get to work. 

“I need a break.” You murmur to yourself  


Looking at the time on the clock on the wall, you see it’s time for lunch. Glancing to your left, you wonder if Baekhyun is still at his desk and you snort to yourself after you see him dozing off while the game, Solitaire, is displayed on his computer screen.  


You make your way to his desk and shake his right shoulder. “Baek, wake up.”  


Stirring a little, his eyebrows furrow, “Just go and get the cheese. No one’s watching.” he mumbles  


Snickering you shake him harder, “Baekhyun, come on! It’s time for lunch. You can get the cheese you want over there.”  


His eyes slowly opened and he looks up at you squinting for a good few seconds. “Mom?” He questions with a tone of confusion.  


Bursting out with laughter you reply, “Yes, dear?”  


Rubbing his eyes, he looks at you again and realizes that it’s actually you and not his mother. You’re bent over with laughing while he gives you a deadpan look. “Oh, haha. Very funny. Is it time for lunch already?”  


Wiping the tears of joy from your eyes, you tease him by using you best baby voice, “Yeah, it’s time for wunch. Let’s go, sweetie. Do you wanna take your wittle wunch box with you?”  


“Stop!” He whines putting his face in hands while his cheeks turn to a dusty red. “Let’s just go already.”  


Laughing you reply, “Okay okay, let me just get the lunch from my bag.”  
You walk to your desk and grab your lunch bag in your purse, but you notice that something feels off.  


_Why does this bag feel so light?_ you wonder and stick your hand in the paper bag and pull out a red rose. You smile softly as you look at it and reach back into the bag only to feel nothing inside. _What? He only got me a rose for lunch? You feel a buzz in your pocket and you pull out your phone._  


***You have one new message!***  


Unlocking your phone, you check the notification and realize that it’s from Chanyeol.  


**Yeollie** : Y/N  
I FORGOT TO PUT YOUR SANDWICH IN THE BAG  
I’M SO SORRY  
D,:  


“Oh my gosh.” You murmur  


**Y/N** : lol  
It’s ok, I’ll just get some lunch from the cafeteria  
**Yeollie** : BUT I MADE IT OUT OF LOVE  
_MY_ LOVE  
**Y/N** : Omg Yeol, it’s fine really  
**Yeollie** I’m sorry :’(  
**Y/N** : The sentiment was nice enough  
Thank you for the rose btw. Very sweet of you ^-^  
**Yeollie** : It would have been better with the sandwich I made you >:(  
You laugh at his childish behavior and reply  
**Y/N** : Yeeoooool, its ok! Really!  
**Yeollie** : I’ll make it up to you I swear  
**Y/N** : lol I’ll keep you to it then  
Gonna go get lunch ttyl!  
**Yeollie** : Ok :(  
Ily ♡  
**Y/N** : I ly 2 ♡  


“What’s up?” Baekhyun asks curious as to why it’s taking so long for you to get your lunch. Glancing at the paper bag in your hand, he grabs it from you.  


“Chanyeol forgot to put my lunch in the bag” You reply  


He takes out the rose and admires it for a few seconds, “Well, at least he gave you a rose.” His eyes widen, “You think if you just put the petals in water, you’ll get rose water?” He playfully hits you on the shoulder, “You could sell it by the bottle and make a nice load of money off of it!”.  


You raise your eyes to the roof of the office and contemplate on how you became friends with someone so dumb. “Baekhyun, I’m pretty sure that’s not how you make rose water.” You reply unamused. “Anyways, let’s go to the cafeteria. I’m starving!”  


“Fine, but if that’s not how you make it, then why do they call it rose water? How do you think they make it?” He questions you as you both make your way to the see-through elevator  


Rolling your eyes, you reply, “I don’t know, Baek. Look it up.” And made your way to the cafeteria.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That will be $7.99, please.” The cashier states while looking at the numbers on the screen of her computer.  


“Here you go.” You reply and give her the cash from your wallet. After receiving your change, you put the change of coins in the see-through tipping jar that has “Feed Me Please!” inscribed on it. Taking your tray of food you turn to the tables behind you and see Baekhyun waving to you while Chen is on the opposite side of the table motioning to you to come to where they are sitting.  


Seating yourself down next to Baekhyun, you greet Chen on the other side of the table. “How’s your day been, Chen?” You ask.  


“Dreadful, you won’t believe what happened at my office today,” He says and put his hands on his face. “I opened the door to my office and the first thing I see is my trash can on fire and Sehun screaming while trying to dose it out with a water bottle.”  


“Who’s Sehun?” Baekhyun asks.  


“Just a co-worker of mine. He kept screaming ‘Chen, you’re trash can is mad! Hurry and call 911!’ So I just grabbed the bucket of fire and ran to the bathroom and took it out.”  


“Damn, Chen, you’ve got some balls to actually hold it.” Baekhyun says while shaking his head impressed. “I would’ve just called the fire department. But wow, is this fire situation contagious or something? First it’s Y/N and now you. Am I gonna get the disease too?” Baekhyun questions with an infliction of fear in his voice.  


You scoff at Baekhyun and his dramatics while Chen looks between you and Baekhyun in confusion. “What’s he talking about?” Chen asks with his eyebrows furrowed. He looks at you and asks, “Did something happen to you?”  


You sigh and explain to Chen what happened in the morning with Chanyeol in full detail. “That idiot!” Chen exclaims with a look of disbelief on his face, “How could he be so dumb?” He asks.  


“Chanyeol is Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says while putting a hand on his heart and gives the two of you a sincere look. “As his best friend, I have seen the ups and downs of that man. Once, he managed to trip over a can of Pepsi on the floor NINE times.” He lifts up his hands and shows nine digits for emphasis. “All in thirty minutes!” He raises both of his arms in exasperation.  


“There was another time,” he continues while trying to hold back his laughter. “Where he thought his phone was his cup of water and he threw the cup of water on his bed instead of his phone.” Letting out a boisterous laugh, Chen looks at you, “You’ve got quite the man, Y/N.”  


Snorting you reply, “Hey look, he might now be the brightest, but he IS the sweetest. He always does his best to comfort me when I’m having period cramps. He’ll rub my back and give me chocolate and he waits for me when I come home from work late. Plus, he’s taking me out to dinner tonight at some fancy restaurant for Valentine’s Day.”  


You see the look on both of their faces and chuckle with how disgusted they look. “Don’t look so grossed out, guys. You’ll think it’s cute when you find someone to do these kinds of things with.”  


Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gives you a pointed look, “I’ll have you know I can have all those cute mushy moments with someone. I just haven’t found them yet.” Grabbing his cup of water on the table, he takes a sip and continues. “I’ll meet the girl of my dreams one day. We’ll lock eyes and then I’ll walk over to her and introduce myself and boom!” Baekhyun says while using his hands to gesture an explosion. “Next thing you know we’ll be married with a kid living in a mansion.”  


“Whoa, hold on there,” Chen says interrupting him. “You might want to try and take her out on a date first. But one kid? Really? I always felt like you would want more.”  


“Mm, I’ve thought about it, but that’s just so much work and I want to spend a lot of my time with my wife.” Baekhyun replies, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes and a goofy smile.  


You snort and Chen looks to you, eyes widening as if he remembered something. “Speaking of kids, aren’t you going to be babysitting that toddler tomorrow? It’s every other Sunday right?”  


“Ah, yeah. That’s what the plan is anyway.” You say while shrugging. “He’s a real cutie. His mom is pretty smart. She gave me a bag full of the boy’s stuff just in case she had to leave him with me in case of an emergency.”  


“Oh, that’s smart of her.” Chen agrees.  


“Isn’t it? Anyways, back to the topic at hand. “How’s your love life been, Chen?” You question him. “We’ve given you our daily update, what’s yours?”  


“I’m actually better off by myself. Thank you very much.” Chen states with his head slightly lifted and a haughty expression on his face.  


You and Baekhyun stare at him in silence for a good five seconds before he continues. “What? You don’t think I can be a strong independent man?” He questions the two of you with his upper eyebrows raised.  


After another few seconds of silence, his shoulders droop and he sighs. “Well, you’re right.” he admits, immediately putting his head in his arms that are resting on the table and starts to whine. “I’ve gone on so many dates and I still can’t find a man that can reach at least the minimum of my expectations! Is God being cruel? Does he not like me? Why am I this unlucky?”  


You look at his depressed state with pity. You’ve known Chen for a good five years. The two of you met in college and became friends after meeting at a party. The both of you didn’t drink so you two were the only two sober kids there and quickly became friends after realizing you both liked the same show. You knew Chen was always looking for the right guy to come his way and you started to feel pity for him since he wasn’t having any luck in that area for quite some time now.  


Feeling sympathy for him, you pat his head and try to reassure him. “Aw, come on Chen! I’m sure the right guy will come along soon! You just need to keep trying!”  


You notice Baekhyun suddenly sits up straight and claps his hand together. “Oh, that reminds me! I think you might be interested in this guy I met at that one club I go to. He’s got everything you’re looking for! He’s smart, funny, kind, and financially stable. You guys even watch the same television shows!”  


Chen instantly lifts his head with a surprised look on his face and asks, “You found someone who watches _Strong Woman Do Bong Soon?_ ”  


“The one with the Hulk lady right?”  


Chen nods quickly, “Yeah, that’s the one!”  


“Yeah, he watches it too. Here’s his phone number.” He slides a small piece of ripped paper with the man’s number scribbled on it to Chen. “His name is Minseok Kim and he’s an accountant. I have a feeling you two will hit it off.” Baekhyun says smugly while giving a wink.  


Chen takes the piece of paper off the table and inputs the number scrawled on it as a new contact on his phone. “Thanks, Baek. Let’s hope you’re right about this.”  


You see Chen’s eyes wander to the time on the top right screen of his phone and he quickly stands up, “Shoot, I’m late for my meeting. I got to go and do my presentation on electronics and what it does to children. I’ll see you guys later!”  


“We better hear more about you and Minseok the next time we see you!” You yell out to him while Chen gives you a thumbs up and runs to the elevator almost tripping on a small white napkin on the marbled floor. The two of you wince as you watch him stumble on his way to the elevator.  


“I swear that man needs to be more careful.” You murmur and Baekhyun nods in agreement. You look down at your watch and realize lunchtime is about to be over.  


“Well, it’s time to head back to work,” you say and you put your phone in your left back pocket of your jeans. “Come on, Baek.” You tell him while nudging your head to the elevator.  


Baekhyun slouches in his seat and moans while using his best baby voice, “But Mom! I don’t wanna go.”  


You laugh seeing him pout at you and you’re surprised that he’s actually wanting to play along now. You respond with a motherly tone, “Come on sweetie, lunchtime is over. If you work hard enough in class, I’ll let you have nappy time early today.”  


His eyes widen, “Really? You mean that, Mommy?”  


“Mhm.” You hum while nodding.  


“Okay, Mommy! I’ll be good and clean up my mess.”  


He then stands up and makes a heart over his head with his arms and shouts, “I love you, mom!” in front of the whole cafeteria.  


You immediately look around and see that some of the people in the cafeteria are looking at the two of you with a shocked look on their faces.  


“ _Baekhyun!_ ” You hiss and look back at him only to see a smug and cocky look in his eyes. You drag him out of the cafeteria and once the two of you are out of sight, you slap him on the arm. “You idiot! People are gonna think you’re my son now!”  


He grins, “What’s the matter, Mom?”  


You glare at him and respond, “Haha, you got me. Now quit it.”  


“And what will you do if I don’t?” He challenges you with his arms folded.  


“Well,” You pause and look back at him with a wicked grin and a look in your eyes that causes Baekhyun’s cocky demeanor to change. He takes a step back out of fear of not knowing what you’re planning to do.  


You take a step closer and yell, “I’ll just do this!” You put his head in a headlock and ruffle his light brown hair messing up his perfectly styled hair.  


“Y/N! I spent an hour on this!” he shrieks  


“Y/N? What happen to mommy?” You tease him.  


“I won’t call you that again I swear!” He pleads.  


“Okay, good!” You say and let go of his head. “Glad we could handle this in a civil like manner.” You pat your jeans wiping off any dust from them while Baekhyun scowls at you.  


“You can be a real demon sometimes.” Baekhyun murmurs while he tries to pat down all the loose hair strands on his head with his right hand.  


“It’s all out of love, my dear.” You reply with a sugary tone in your voice and pull out a small purple hairbrush from your brown leather purse. “Here, use this. You’re lucky I brought this with me otherwise you’d look like you just got out of bed for the rest of the day.” You say and hand him the hairbrush. “Go to the bathroom and fix it.”  


Grabbing the hairbrush out of your hand, he responds, “I’ll meet you back at the office.”  


You look at him and ask him with a bit of uncertainty, “Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you? You usually complain if I try and leave.”  


He nods, “Yeah, this might take a while.”  


You nod back, “Okay, I’ll see you there then. Don’t stay in there too long. You know how Kyungsoo gets when he doesn’t see you working.” You say as you slowly walk backwards toward the elevator.  


“Yeah yeah, it’ll only take like fifteen minutes. Don’t worry,” He replies and starts walking backwards to the bathroom himself. “I’m sure our leader won’t mind if I’m a little late.”  


Rolling your eyes, you reply, “I’ll try and make something up for you if Kyungsoo asks me where you are.”  


He smiles and gives you a thumbs up and turn to the bathroom. You turn and walk to the elevator only to stop after you hear him yelling behind you.“Thanks, Mom!”  


You look back at him with a playful glare. “Don’t make regret giving that to you, young man.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scrubbing the kitchen floor, Chanyeol berates himself on how awful this morning went.  


“I can’t believe I broke the waffle iron AND forgot to pack her sandwich in the lunch bag. All I wanted to do was make her something to eat. I should have been more careful.” He says out loud to himself  


Sighing, he gets up and drops the towel on the kitchen countertop.  
“Some cook I am.” He murmurs dispirited.  


He glances at the picture of the two of you on the wall and sadly smiles to himself. It’s a picture of your faces together and he’s giving you a kiss on the cheek while you’re bashfully looking the other way. He loves how attentive you are whenever he discuss ideas for songs or when you would give him something to munch on when he was too immersed in his songwriting and how comfortable he was when he was with you and how you could cheer him up whenever he felt down. The two of you had your own little world and nothing would matter.  


He noticed the little things about you like when you would sometimes hum while you were walking or when you were contemplating something, your eyebrows would furrow and you would bite your lip in frustration. It was a cute expression you had, but he was seeing it a lot more lately and it was usually when you were with him. He wasn’t sure of what was wrong and you never really said anything about it, but it was beginning to make him worry that something was up.  


" _~Hello angel, look at the sky. In my eyes you’re perfect like a painting~_ ”  


Chanyeol jumps at the sound of his ringtone playing and picks up the phone. Seeing the ID name “Angel” flashing on it, he realizes it’s you.  


_Why is Y/N is calling? She usually doesn’t call when she’s working. Did something happen?_

Chanyeol wonders and answers the call. “Hey, honey. What’s up?”  


Hearing silence coming from your end, he asks again “Babe?”  


He starts to hear some shuffling in the background and some muffled voices coming through. Thinking you’ve butt-dialed him, he’s about to end the call until he hears something that makes him freeze in his spot.  


“But Mom! I don’t wanna go.”  


_What?_  


“Come on sweetie, lunchtime is over. If you work hard enough in class, I’ll let you have nappy time early today.”  
His eyes widen realizing that’s your voice  


“Really? You mean that, mommy?”  


“Mhm.”  


_What’s happening?_ he thinks to himself. _Why is he calling her his “mommy”?!_  


“Ok, mommy! I’ll be good and clean up my mess.”  


_Am I dreaming? Is he really calling her “mom”?_  


“I love you, mom!”  


Desperately trying to hear more of the conversation, Chanyeol’s tightens his grip on the phone causes his index finger to slip and it accidentally pushes the ‘end call’ button.  
“No,” Chanyeol shouts out. “No! No! No!”  


He looks at the screen frantically trying to figure out a way to eavesdrop back into the conversation. After a few minutes of searching through Google for any solutions, he gives up and puts the phone on the kitchen counter top. Scratching his hair, he starts to pace around in the kitchen while biting his thumb.  


_This is impossible! There’s no way she could hide something like this from me! I’ve never seen a child here! Although, it does get pretty messy in the house every now and then. But, that doesn’t mean that there’s a baby living in this house right?_ He immediately stops pacing and looks at your room. _There’s only one way to find out._  


Chanyeol isn’t the type to snoop around his girlfriend’s apartment, but he believes he doesn’t have a choice this time and quickly makes his way to your room.  
_If I was Y/N, where would I put my kid’s stuff?_ He starts off by looking under your bed only to find a black pen and a yellow cap and then quickly moves on to the dresser only to find stacks of clothing in each drawer. _Would she put them in the closet? He wonders and opens the closet door._  


Upon entering the room, he turns on the lights and briskly checks the shelves thinking there might be some hidden compartment behind one of the objects like the ones he’s seen in movies. Realizing there was nothing there, he goes to the wall next to the shelves of shoes and feels something bump against his foot, looking down he spots a box underneath some hangers of clothes. Pushing the hangers of clothes away from his field of vision, he bends down and quickly lifts the cover of the box and freezes.  


_Oh my God. It IS true! She has a kid! How? How is this possible?!_ He thinks to himself while carefully taking out the contents of the box. He places each item on the floor beside the box and looks at them in wonder. A couple pairs of toddler underwear, a bottle of baby powder, three sets of toddler pajamas, and a baby blanket leave Chanyeol speechless.  


_What do I do? Why would she hide this from me?! How do I talk to her about this? I need to tell someone about this or I’m gonna lose my mind!_ Chanyeol quickly gets up and sprints to the kitchen and picks up his phone.  


Calling Baekhyun, Chanyeol taps his fingers on the kitchen counter top. “Come on, Baekhyun! Pick up already!” Chanyeol murmurs impatiently 

After three missed calls, Chanyeol decides to call Kyungsoo. “Come on, come on, come on. Pick up!” after hearing it reach voicemail, he decides to text Kyungsoo instead.  


**Chanyeol** : KYUNGSOO  
PICK UP  
**Satansoo** What  
**Chanyeol** : PICK UP  
ITS AN EMERGENCY  
**Satansoo** : How bad is it?  
**Chanyeol** : BAD  
IM  
FREAKING  
OUT  
PICK UP YOUR PHONE  
**Satansoo** : Fine  


Chanyeol calls him again and bites his lip until he hears Kyungsoo pick up.  


“What is it?” Kyungsoo ask monotonously  


“Dude, I’m freaking out! I-I’m so confused, I don’t know how she could hide something like this from me!”  


“You mean Y/N?”  


“Yeah!” Chanyeol shouts exasperated.  


“What happen?”  


“Kyungsoo, I think-,” He pauses and swallows trying to stay calm. “I think she has a kid.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“I think Y/N has a son she’s been hiding from me.”  


Chanyeol hears a couple seconds of silence before the phone clicks and he realizes Kyungsoo hung up on him.  


“That little…” Chanyeol murmurs irritated  


Chanyeol dials again and hears Kyungsoo pick up.  


“What?” Kyungsoo asks sounding a little annoyed  


“I’m serious!”  


“How do you know?”  


“I heard her on the phone. I think she butt-dialed me, but I heard her talking to a kid and telling him if he behaved he would get ‘nappy time’ early! And the kid kept calling her mommy!”  


“Are you being serious?”  


“Yes!”  


“This isn’t some kind of joke you’re trying to pull on me?” Kyungsoo asks him trying to confirm what he just heard was really true.  


“No! After I heard him call her that, I accidentally pushed the end call button! At first I thought there was no way she could hide something like this from me, but-,” Chanyeol pauses and bites his lip. “You remember that one time you helped me cook some ramen at her apartment and you got that blue towel from her closet in her bedroom after I spilled some of the ramen broth on the kitchen floor?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Well after I accidentally ended the call, I searched her room to see if there was any way she could be hiding some children stuff in there and then I went inside her closet and saw this brown box on the floor and I opened it and I-I found some baby powder, a baby blanket, and some kid-sized pajamas inside!” Chanyeol exclaims exasperated.  


“Okay, wait. You’re really not playing with me?” Kyungsoo probes again.  


“No!” Chanyeol shouts aggravated with how Kyungsoo doesn’t believe a word he’s saying. “I’m dead serious! Kyungsoo, I really think she has a child!”  


“I-give me a second.” Chanyeol’s hears him shuffle in the background and hears someone talking to him. “Okay, I’m back. Let me get this straight, you think she has a son? How on earth could she hide something like this from you for a whole year?”  


“ _Exactly!_ Her parents live somewhere near us. Do you think the kid lives there?”  


“Maybe. But this is Y/N we’re talking about. She’s not the type to keep secrets like this from you.”  


“Right?! I thought so too, but I remember there were times where we would fight and she would say I was being too careless and you know how I can’t keep a secret to save my life, so there were some times where I would accidentally tell people some of the stuff she told me to keep secret,” Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he comes to a realization. “Do you think she doesn’t trust me? Because she thinks I’m too immature and I talk too much?”  


“Chanyeol, I don’t thin-.”  


“And that’s why she would hide her child from me! She thinks I won’t be able to handle the truth and that if she does tell me about her son, I’ll somehow spill the beans and tell everyone about it!”  
Ignoring Kyungsoo’s protests to his remarks, Chanyeol decides that he needs to come up with a plan. “Kyungsoo, I got to go. Keep what I told you a secret. I’ll text you later.”  


“Chanyeol, what are you planni-.”  


Chanyeol quickly ends the call and paces around the living room trying to think of a way to make you trust him.  


_Should I try and confront her about it? No, that might make things worse. What if she breaks up with me?_ Eyes widening, he immediately stops pacing and feels himself start to sweat at the thought. _Should I just tell her the truth and tell her what I heard on the phone? No, that could just ruin everything and she might really breakup with me. Oh man, What am I going to do?_  


Frustrated, Chanyeol ruffles his hair and sits himself down on the light blue sofa in your living room. Putting his hands on his face, he groans at his predicament. _She knows I love kids. Why in the world did she hide the fact that she had one herself? Does she think I’ll judge her for it? There’s no way I would leave her just cause she had one! It’s fine with me that she does! She means too much to me to let this stand between us and there’s no way in hell I wouldn’t love her child. And who was the bastard that left her to take care of a child all by herself?! Were they even married? Hell, I’d marry her in a heartbeat!_ He suddenly stiffens in his seat and gets up.  


“That’s it!” he shouts. Grabbing his car keys on the dining table, he makes his way out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forty minutes past and you begin to wonder where Baekhyun is. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo hasn’t been in his office for a while either. I wonder if Kyungsoo caught him or something. You begin to think of all the possibilities that could of occurred when you left Baekhyun by himself and decide to text him.  


Y/N: dude, where are you  
it’s been thirty minutes  
kyungsoo isn’t here yet so if you hurry, I don’t think you’ll get in trouble  


You hear the elevator door ring and you see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walking out of the elevator together and they’re…talking? 

_What in the world happened. Dang, Baekhyun’s smile is WAY too bright. Good lord, it’s as bright as the freaking sun_ , you think as Baekhyun walks towards you with a beaming smile on his face while Kyungsoo walks back to his office. He crouches next your desk and says, “Y/N, you won’t believe what just happened when I went to go fix my hair in the bathroom.”  


“Did something happen between you and Kyungsoo?” You ask him  


Baekhyun nods, “He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him!”  


“Oh wow! That’s great, Baek. You’ve been trying to get him to like you for so long! What changed his mind?”  


“I’m not sure actually,” Baekhyun says and ponders the thought for a few seconds. “I just caught up to him when I got out of the bathroom and we started talking in the elevator. I’m surprised he didn’t ignore me like usual. Well, anyways we’re gonna get some dinner after work.”  


“Looks like your goal to become friends with him is working. Congrats, Baek!”  


“Thanks! Oh, he’s looking at us from the window.”  


You see Baekhyun wave at him with a smile on his face and you turn around to see Kyungsoo look from Baekhyun to you and you see a strange look appear in his eyes before it disappears in a flash.  


Did I imagine it or did he look at me funny? you question to yourself, but wave to him and you see him wave back and mouth out the words, “Get back to work” to the two of you. You give him a thumbs up and turn back to Baekhyun.  


“Ok, let’s get back to work before Kyungsoo gets mad at us again.” You say while turning on your laptop.  


“Aw, but I don’t wanna work. It’s so boring an-”  


“Come on Baek, I can already feel him glaring at us.” you warn him as you sense the looming dangerous aura that’s growing from Kyungsoo’s office.  


“Fine.” Baekhyun whines and sits down in his chair.  


You chuckle at his childish behavior and decide to text Kyungsoo.  


**Y/N** : So you finally decided to hang out with Baekhyun huh  
**Penguinsoo** : Yeah, he’s really pushy so I thought that if I just went to dinner with him, he would leave me alone  
**Y/N** : Well he’s pretty pumped about it  
**Penguinsoo** : Really?  
**Y/N** : Yeah, it’s a little sad that he’s even this excited. He’s probably going to chat up a storm with you  
**Penguinsoo** : …  
I’m starting to regret my decision  
**Y/N** : lol  
You’ll be fineeee  
Who knows? Maybe you guys will actually become friends  
Just give it a try!  
**Penguinsoo** : I’ll try, thanks  
Btw…  
**Y/N** : ?  
**Penguinsoo** : actually  
nvm  
have fun on your date with Chanyeol  
**Y/N** : ok?  
thanks!  


_Well that was odd_ , you think to yourself. _Anyways, I should probably figure out what I should wear for the date tonight._ You look at the small dark red box in your purse and smile. _I hope he likes the gift I got him._  


You two have been together for over a year now and you still can’t comprehend how fast the time has flown by. You loved Chanyeol. Being with him felt so right. He felt like the missing piece of the puzzle. You never thought you would find someone so sweet and charming, but somehow you did and you never felt so happy before. You’ve been in love with the man for so long, you couldn’t imagine a day without him and you truly believed he was the man for you and so you decided to get promise rings for Valentine’s to show him that you loved him and that you were ready to take a bigger step in your lives together.  


_Wait, I have to stop daydreaming. I got to get these papers done so I can leave earlier,_ you shake off the wandering thoughts inside your head and get back to work.

You yawn as you complete the last piece of paper on your desk and check the time on the clock portrayed on the wall in front of you. 

_5:30, that’s probably the earliest I’ve ever been_ , you think to yourself impressed with how efficient you are just so you could leave.  


“Hey Baek, I’m gonna head out!” You say as you pack your belongings.  


“You finished work already?” Baekhyun asks surprised while swiveling his chair to face you.  


“Yeah, I gotta get ready for my date with Chanyeol tonight.”  


“Aw, that’s cute. Did you get him anything for Valentine’s?”  


“Yeah, I did.” You reply.  


“Well? What did you get him?” Baekhyun asks you curiously  


“Promise not to tell anyone?”  


“Cross my heart!” Baekhyun replies while making an ‘X’ motion near his heart  


You quickly make you way over to him and whisper in his ear. “I got us promise rings.”  


His eyes widen for a moment and then soften, he smiles at you and replies, “That’s so cute.”  


“You think so? You can’t tell anyone yet though. I want to surprise him!” You explain to him  


He nods and stands up to give you a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys. He’ll be ecstatic!”  


“I hope so.” You say while hugging him back. “I got to go and get ready, but tell me how dinner goes! I really hope you guys become friends so call me when you’re phone gets fixed!”  


“You’ll be the first I tell,” Baekhyun replies with a cheery smile on his face. “I wish the both of us the best of luck tonight.”  


“Thanks, I think we’ll need it.” You say and smile after you see him laugh at your joke. “See you later!”  


You wave goodbye to both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and make your way home to get ready for the date.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You arrive at your apartment and get dressed for the date. Putting on your earrings, you hear your phone ring. You read the caller ID and see that Chanyeol’s calling you so you answer the phone.  


“Hi, honey.” You greet him  


“Hey sweetie, just wanted to remind you that the restaurant reservation is at seven. I had to go do an errand first, but I’ll meet you there.” Chanyeol replies sounding as if he was in a rush  


“Okay! I’ll meet you there in about twenty minutes.” You reply  


“Okay, great. I’ll see you later, babe. Love you.” He says quickly  


“I love you to-,” You pause after hearing that he’s already hung up  


_I wonder what he’s doing. He sounded kind of busy. I’ll just ask him about it later._ You think to yourself while walking out the door of your apartment.

You open the door of the restaurant and walk to the waitress sitting behind the table.  


“Hello, I have a reservation under the name, Park Chanyeol.” You say politely  


“Oh, okay. Let me just find your name, give me one moment please.” She says with a bright smile on her face.  


While she’s looking for his name on her computer, you look around the restaurant and see that it’s filled with people. There are roses and candles decorated on every table and you see a lot of couples in the room.  


_Must be because it’s Valentine’s Day. I wonder if Chanyeol is here yet._ You try and look for him, but your search for the giant is interrupted when the waitress finds his name.  


“Park Chanyeol right?”  


“Yes, that’s right.”  


She nods as she confirms the reservation and stands up, “I’ll lead you to your table. Please, follow me.” You follow her lead and she seats you at a table next to a wall  


“Here are your menus.” She says while placing one hardcover menu book in your hand while placing the other menu on the other side of the table  


“While you wait for your date to arrive, may I serve you any drinks?”  


“Water should be good for now.” You request politely.  


“Alright then! Let me go get it for you.”  


“Thank you.”  


You smile as she leaves. After a couple minutes of waiting, you start to wonder where Chanyeol is. You start to worry and you decide to call him. Right before you take out your phone from your purse, you see Chanyeol walking towards you.  


“Hey Y/N, I’m sorry for being a little late.” Giving you a kiss on the cheek, he seats himself down in his seat.  


“That’s okay,” You reply. “What were you doing?”  


“Just a few errands. Had to pick up a few things from the store and what not. I hope I wasn’t keeping you here by yourself for too long.” He says apologetically while picking up the menu.  


“Oh, it’s okay. I just got here so don’t worry about it.” You reassure him  


The waitress who seated you walks back to your table. “Hello, are you guys ready to order?”  


You and Chanyeol both look the menu and then at each other and you both decide that you’re ready.  


“Yes, we’re ready.” You say  


“Great! What would you like to have?” she asks you while pulling out her notepad  


“I would like the chicken piccata.” You tell her.  


“And I would like the steak. Oh! Could we also get the chocolate lava cake?” Chanyeol orders.  
“Sure! I’ll be right back.” The waitress takes the two menus out of your hands and leaves.  


“Chocolate lava cake, huh? Aren’t we being fancy today.” You tease.  


“It’s Valentine’s Day, we should enjoy it.” He says and holds your hand on the table while looking into your eyes. “You look amazing.” You feel your heart beats a little faster and you smile softly at him. “You’re quite handsome yourself.”  


He smiles back at you and squeezes your hand. “So how was your day today?” He asks  


“It was good!” You say as you try and remember if anything happened at work. “Oh, the funniest thing happened at work. I was trying to wake Baekhyun up and-,” You pause as you see Chanyeol shifting in his seat, looking around as if he dropped something.  


“Chanyeol?” You ask him as he nervously looks underneath the table. “Are you alright?”  


He quickly looks back at you and gives you a shaky smile. “I’m fine! Just fine. I’m just gonna use the bathroom for a sec. I’ll be right back.”  


“Oh, alright.” You reply squinting at him suspiciously due to his odd behavior  


_Did he drop something?_ You think to yourself and look underneath the table to see if there was anything there. Seeing nothing on the ground, you take a sip of your water and decide to scroll through your phone while you wait for him  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chanyeol quickly makes his way to the bathroom hallway. 

_Shoot, shoot, shoot! Why am I so clumsy today?_ He thinks to himself and shoves his hand in his pant pocket. Taking out his phone, he texts Kyungsoo.  


**Chanyeol** : DUDE  
**Satansoo** : What  
**Chanyeol** : I’M AT THE RESTAURANT AND I LEFT THE RING AT HOME  
**Satansoo** : Dude  
**Chanyeol** : I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH TO GET DRESSED FOR THE DATE TONIGHT AND I LEFT IT ON THE TABLE  
**Satansoo** : Dude are you fr  
**Chanyeol** : I KNOW I KNOW  
Could you uh  
Could you get the ring  
**Satansoo** : I’m about to meet up with Baekhyun for dinner  
**Chanyeol** : Just have dinner here!  
Please  
Pretty please  
Wait  
Why are you having dinner with Baek?  
I thought you said he was annoying  
**Satansoo** : I thought this would stop him from asking me to hang out for awhile  
And fine I’ll do it  
I don’t have your home key tho  
**Chanyeol** : There’s a spare under the potted plant next to the door  
**Satansoo** : That’s not safe  
**Chanyeol** : I KNOW  
Just get it  
P l e a s e  
**Satansoo** : Ok ok im otw  
**Chanyeol** : THANK YOU  
Could you ask the waiter to put it in our desserts?  
I can’t do it or else Y/N will get suspicious  
**Satansoo** : Fine  
**Chanyeol** : I ly bro  
**Satansoo** : Yeah yeah whatever  
**Chanyeol** : :’)  


Okay, things should go smoothly now. Or at least I hope so. Chanyeol puts his phone back in his pant pocket and straightens his suit. You see him walk back to the table and sit down.

“You ok?” You ask him, curious as to what happened  


“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chanyeol says trying to reassure you. “Don’t worry about it.”  


“Alright” You reply. You’re still suspicious of him, but you decide to let it go for now and decide to change the subject. “Well how was your day? Did anything happen?”  


Oh you have no idea, Chanyeol thinks to himself while trying to find a way to answer. “Mm, I just did some songwriting, but I did watch an episode of a new television show.”  


“Oh? What was it about?” You question him.  


“Well, it’s called _Baby and Me_ and it’s about a single mother trying to raise her child all by herself,” He explains while carefully observing you as he tries to see if there is any difference in emotion on your face. Seeing no reaction to his words, he continues. “It’s a comedy, but it has some drama in it. It’s pretty interesting.”  


“Sounds interesting.” You state as you take a sip of water. “Let’s watch it together after dinner.”  


“Right,” He says cautiously. “Yeah, let’s do that.” _How can she be so calm?_ , he thinks to himself, _She didn’t even flinch!_  


The waitress walks back to your table carrying the two dishes you ordered in her hands. “Here are your dishes. If you need anything else, please ask. Enjoy!” The two of you thank her and she takes her leave.  


While the two of you are eating dinner, you discuss some new projects coming up in your work. Chanyeol listens to your explanations for each project until he spots Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walking inside the restaurant. They take their their seats at a table behind you and watches Kyungsoo excuse himself to use the restroom and goes to a waiter near the restaurant kitchen doors, while pulling out the ring and pointing to your table.  


_Yes! Everything is finally working out_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself while chewing on a piece of steak  


“Chanyeol? Are you listening?” You ask him.  


“Huh?” he replies and looks back to you. “Oh yeah, I am.” You give him a deadpanned look and he almost laughs with how done you look.  


“Ok, I wasn’t.” he confesses. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried that something might go wrong tonight.”  


You decide that you’ve had enough of his odd behavior so you try and pry the truth out of him. “You need to stop worrying, dear.” You tell him gently. “Everything is going well, don’t worry about it too much. But, you’re usually not this anxious, what’s going on with you?.” You try and ask him hopeful that he’ll finally explain his behavior as you hold his hand.  


“It’s just-,” He pauses and bites his bottom lip. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a proper date like this and plus it’s Valentine’s Day. I just wanted to to help you de-stress today, you seemed kind of down this past month so I wanted to help you feel better, but I haven’t been much help to you have I?” Chanyeol asks you, sounding discouraged.  


Your touched by his efforts to help you feel better and you squeeze his hand. “Chanyeol, you don’t have to do all this just to make me happy. The only reason I was feeling down was because of how busy we both are now. I just miss being with you.” Before you can continue, your chocolate lava cake comes and you feel Chanyeol’s hand twitch underneath yours  


You’re train of thought disappears as you look at the mouth-watering dessert. “Oh wow, these look amazing.” You take your fork and cut into it and watch the melted chocolate slide onto the plate. Chanyeol looks at you with an intense stare as you bite into the cake. 

“Mm, Chanyeol this is delicious! Try it.” You cut another piece off and hold it out to him. “It melts in your mouth.”  


He takes a bite of it while staring hard into the dessert, “It’s really good, Y/N. Here let me feed you some.” He pulls the plate towards him and digs through the chocolate cake.  


_Where is it? Why isn’t the ring in here?_ Seeing nothing inside, he looks up and glances at the table behind you. _Don’t tell me.._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Here are your desserts.” The waiter states and places each plate on each end of the table.  


“Wow, these look really good. Thanks, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smiles and takes a bite of his vanilla cake. He chews on a piece of it while trying to speak, “You know, I think this could be the start of a beautif-. Ow!” Letting out a yelp, Baekhyun feels something hard on his tongue and takes out whatever is inside his mouth.  


_A ring? Why is there a ring her-_ , he pauses his thoughts and slowly looks at Kyungsoo. Seeing his face is completely frozen, he looks at the rose on the table and then back at the ring. Putting two and two together, Baekhyun awkwardly puts the ring on the table, pulls on his black tie, and clears his throat, “Kyungsoo, I’m flattered that you think of me this way. But, I’m a straight man and I really just see you as a friend.”  


While Baekhyun is talking, Kyungsoo looks intensely at the ring trying to figure out what’s going on. Understanding what’s happened, his eyes widen and he quickly stands up with panic in his eyes, “That wasn’t for you, you idiot! That was for Chanyeol!”  


“Wait, what?” Baekhyun says confused  


“This,” Kyungsoo says while holding the ring in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Was for Chanyeol’s table! He’s planning on proposing to Y/N tonight!”  


“He’s proposing? Like, an actual wedding ring?” Baekhyun asks  


Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun stiffens and his eyes are wide with fear, “He can’t!”  


“Why not?”  


“Because Y/N isn’t ready yet! She got him promise rings for Valentine’s Day, not engagement rings! Why is he proposing anyway?! It’s only been a year!”  


“He thinks she’s hiding a kid from him because he accidentally heard her having a conversation with some child on the phone and she said something about if he behaved he could have ‘nappy time’?” Kyungsoo says questioningly trying to remember if those were the words Chanyeol told him. “Anyways, It made Chanyeol freak out and now he thinks she’s hiding the kid from him because she doesn’t trust him well enough to keep it a secret. So he asked me to tell the waiter to put it in their dessert as a surprise for her!”  


“A kid?” Baekhyun asks thinking he heard Kyungsoo wrong.“Nappy time? What in the world are you-,” Baekhyun stops talking and looks at Kyungsoo with a look of realization. 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? Please tell me you’re joking.”  


“Why? What is it?”  


“That wasn’t a kid! That was me!” Baekhyun exclaims while pointing to himself. “I was just playing around with her! Oh my god, I can’t believe he heard that and now he’s going to propose?!”  


“That’s how you joke around with her?!” Kyungsoo exclaims shocked while looking at Baekhyun with disgust on his face  


“It was only because I dozed off in the office and when she woke me up, I accidentally called her my mom!” he exclaims. “We made this whole joke about it!”  


“You dozed off at work?” Kyungsoo questions him while glaring  


“I mean sort of.” Baekhyun replies sheepishly, but shakes his head as he tries to focus on the situation at hand, “but look that’s not important right now! Oh, wait he’s looking this way!” They motion him to come over to where they are and watch as he excuses himself from his table.  


“They gave you guys the ring?” He questions the two and shakes his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable.”  


“Chanyeol, wait.” Kyungsoo says trying to stop him from leaving  


“I got to go, we just finished our dessert so I’m just going to go with plan B and just propose.”  


“Chanyeol, hold on a sec-.”  


“See you guys later! Wish me luck!” He states and grabs the ring from their table and walks back to his own table, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from the two men.  


“Shouldn’t we stop him?” Kyungsoo asks.  


Baekhyun shakes his head and replies, “It’s too late. He’s already proposing. I can’t watch.” Baekhyun looks away and shuts his eyes ashamed he couldn’t do much to stop this disaster.  


“Just eat your cake.”  
After watching your table for a few seconds, Kyungsoo slowly nods in agreement and they both sit down and finish eating their desserts in silence.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You see Chanyeol come back to the table and before you can say anything, he stops right in front of you and kneels down on one knee.  


_What is he doing?_ you think to yourself. A sense of dread slowly fills the pit of your stomach as you watch him look into your eyes sincerely and opens his mouth.  


“Y/N, I know it’s only been a year since we’ve started dating, but I love you so much. You’re the light of my life and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s only been a year. I love how sweet you are and thoughtful you can be. I can be myself around you and I’m really grateful that you let me be who I am around you.” 

He stops his confession for a moment to take a breath. “You always listen to my thoughts and you know I can be a bit childish sometimes and I may not be the best at keeping secrets. But I swear I’ll love and cherish you and your child with all of my heart.”  


Your eyes widen and you feel your body stiffen. _What did he just say? Did I hear that right?_  


“Chanyeol, what are you talking about?” You interrupt him. “What child?”  


“The kid you have. I know you have one and it’s okay! It’s great actua-.”  


‘No, hold on,” You stop him while holding up your hand to refrain him from opening his mouth. “I don’t have a child.”  


“Yes, you do! Y/N, It’s okay!” He exclaims and holds your hand with both of his. “I love children and I know you don’t think I can keep this secret, but I can!”  


_Is he being serious right now?_ , you think to yourself bewildered that this is even happening  


“Chanyeol, wait. I don’t have a child. Really. How in the world-. Where did you even come up with this conclusion?” You inquire him aghast that he’s not joking when you see the sincere look in his eyes.  


“I heard you on the phone. You butt-dialed me,” He explains. “You were talking to your son.”  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  


“Y/N, he called you ‘mommy’.”  


You’re eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and you freeze as you recall what happened at work.  


“Chanyeol,” You say slowly. “Did he sound like a toddler? Did I say something about giving him nap time early?”  
You see him nod and you almost want to cry. “Chanyeol! Oh my-” You pause and laugh with disbelief. “That wasn’t a kid. That was Baekhyun!” You cry out.  


A look of confusion goes across his face, “What do you mean?”  


“We were just playing around! I made this whole joke about it after he accidentally called me ‘mom’!”  


“What about the stuff in your closet?”  


“You mean the box full of kid clothes?” He nods and you continue. “That’s for when I babysit, Yeol! Don’t you remember my friend, Joy? She asked me if I could babysit her kid?” You ask him in hopes that he gives you any sign that he remembers, but all you’re met with is a blank look on his face and a shake of a head. “Well, that’s what she asked me to do for her. She gave an emergency box full of her kid’s stuff just in case she had to leave for an emergency.” You explain  


His ears turn red from embarrassment, “So you don’t have a kid?” He meekly asks you  


“No, I do NOT have a kid, Chanyeol,” You state slowly and clearly. “And what were you talking about before? I know you can’t keep a secret sometimes, but I still trust you. I would never hide something like this from you.”  


“That’s what I thought!” He exclaims while holding out his arms up from his sides. “I never thought you would hide something this big from me, but then I heard you on the phone and I saw the box full of children’s stuff and I guess I just assumed you did.”  


Chanyeol says looking down at the floor while twiddling his thumbs for a few seconds. ““So you trust me?” he asks you while speaking softly. “You don’t think I’m too childish or anything?”  


“Of course not.” You tell him gently.

You move out of your seat and kneel with him on the floor while taking his hands and holding on to them with yours. “Sure you can be a little childish time to time, but you’re pretty mature when it’s time to be serious, you know? Hell, you even thought of marrying me when you thought I had a child,” You exclaim. “I know I can get frustrated with you when you don’t act like your age sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust you and that I think you should change. I love how fun you can be like when we go to the park and how we can run around and play without a care in the world. You’re always so sweet to me and you make me so happy, Yeol. You mean so much to me and that’s why,” You say and turn grabbing the small red box from your purse. “I got us these.”  
You open the box and Chanyeol looks closer at the box to inspect them.  


“Rings?” he asks out loud while taking one of them.  


“They’re promise rings,” You explain. “They’re not as fancy as engagement rings and it doesn’t mean we’re engaged or anything, but it’s more like a token of our love for each other. I know It’s a little cheesy, but I thought this would help ease us into taking a bigger step in our lives together.” You give his hand a squeeze and continue. “You mean the world to me, Yeol. Really. I love you so much to the point where I can’t even think about having a life without you,” You say while caressing his cheek. “So? Will you accept it?” You ask him hopeful that he’ll say yes.

He looks at you with big eyes completely shocked. You see them start to water and he pulls you into a tight hug. After a few seconds of silence, he answers you. “Yeah,” He says softly with his voice slightly shaky as if he's trying not to cry. “Yeah, I accept.”

You feel something wet fall onto your back and you let a small smile appear on your face.  


After a few seconds of silence, you pull yourself away from his arms so you can see his face. Eyes slightly red with a few tears rolling down his face, you take a napkin from the table and gently dab his cheeks. After wiping the tears away, the two of you chuckle realizing how ridiculous you guys must look being on the floor of a restaurant.  


“Come on,” You say softly. “Let’s go home.”  


“Okay.” He agrees.  


Before you can stand up, he grabs your arm and pulls you into a kiss.  


With a sincere look in his eyes, he gives you a small smile.  


“I love you.”  


You smile back.  


“I love you, too.”


End file.
